Снежинки
by Lozunia
Summary: Рону и Гермионе необходимо поговорить об их отношениях. Флафф, перевод.


Автор: AmenoMusicista

Название: Снежинки

Переводчик: Lozunia (SnakeHollow, coffemug)

Оригинальное название: Snowflakes

Ссылка на оригинал: автора: PG

Пейринг: R/Hr

Жанр: флафф, роман, общий

Саммари: Рону и Гермионе необходимо поговорить об их отношениях.

Комментарии: I thanks AmenoMusicista for this wonderful story ;-)

Одинокая снежинка опустилась на нос Гермионе. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на серые облака и грязно-белое небо. Она не любила позднюю осень, промежуток между началом настоящей зимы и завершением осени - неприятно было смотреть на мир вокруг себя: деревья без листьев, грязные лужи, слякоть...

- Рон, нам пора бы уже вернуться домой... Снег пошел.

- Ага... - ответил он, поднимая голову и смотря на Гермиону, - только подождем, пока огонь погаснет, и вернемся...

- Мы можем затушить его заклинанием, Рон, и ты это знаешь.

- Можем, - согласился он, - Но так будет не интересно.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, наблюдая за тем, как Рон снова поворачивается к огню и смотрит, как языки пламени то разгораются, то гаснут.

- Хорошо, но тогда мы обязательно подхватим простуду. Сейчас самое время болеть! - саркастически воскликнула она.

- Гермиона, брось! - засмеялся он, снова поднимая на нее глаза, - кто может заболеть из-за маленьких снежинок? Разве что муравьи.

- Кстати, тебе не кажется, что это романтично? - c игривой улыбкой добавил Рон несколько секунд спустя. - Романтично - когда идет снег, тут никого, кроме нас...

- Рон, перестань! - возмутилась покрасневшая Гермиона. Рон снова занялся изучением костра.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь треском поленьев в костре. Но он не мог спасти Рона и Гермиону от холода, который становился все более ощутимым с медленным наступлением темноты. Снежинок становилось все больше и Гермионе нравилось наблюдать за тем, как они кружатся в воздухе - красиво, завораживающе, - а потом медленно опускаются на землю. Некоторые из них ветерок кружил прямо над огнем и тогда на снежинках красиво играло отражение языков пламени, пока они не таяли от жара, исходившего от огня.

- Рон, - позвала Гермиона, прерывая тишину, - Ты... ты думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс?

Рон посмотрел на нее.

- Я... я имею ввиду, мы... я... я могла бы быть старостой школы... И ты тоже... Ты мог бы играть в квиддич... Мы могли бы... - она не закончила предложение, поняв, что чуть не сказала что-то лишнее.

Рон вздохнул:

- Мы пошли за Гарри. И это наш выбор. Помнишь, он предлагал нам остаться? - Гермиона кивнула, - Но мы пошли с ним.

Гермиона посмотрела на свои руки, теребящие пуговицы на плаще.

- Я знаю... - чуть слышно прошептала она.

- Гермиона, пожалуйста, не думай об этом. Не время грустить. И... лучше не думать о том, что могло бы быть.

- Прости, если это прозвучало жестоко, - добавил через секунду он.

- Ты прав. Я просто хочу, чтобы... В смысле... у нас должно было быть больше времени для того, чтобы... подрасти. Мы ведь еще совсем дети, Рон. Нам... нам всем, включая Гарри, нужен был... отдых. После того, что произошло. - она снова подняла на него глаза.

Рон поднял брови:

- Стоп. Ты - _Гермиона Грейнджер, _говоришь, что нам нужен отдых? Отдых - сейчас?

Гермиона закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.

Они снова замолчали.

Рон повернулся к костру, будто советуясь с ним, стоит ли ему продолжать, затем снова посмотрел на Гермиону и нерешительно спросил:

- Гермиона, ты помнишь прошлый год, когда ты п-пригласила меня на вечеринку у Слизнорта?

Она посмотрела на него и почувствовала, что сердце стало биться быстрее.

- Да.

- Я хотел спросить... Спросить, почему. Почему именно меня?

Гермиона смотрела как он говорит эти слова и изо рта выходит пар, растворившийся на полпути к темному небу. Она не спешила ответить.

- Я думала, это будет... весело, что ли. - она вздохнула. - К тому же, ты постоянно говорил, что Клуб Слизней - это чепуха. Я хотела доказать тебе, что это не так.

Он внимательно изучал ее лицо, пока она говорила, но как только Гермиона ответила, он отвел взгляд.

- Значит, - он колебался, - это было не _свидание_?..

Ее сердце застучало еще быстрее.

- Знаешь, - начала она, - я надеялась, что оно могло стать им. - Гермиона посмотрела вверх, на небо, - И, тебе не кажется, что сейчас это не имеет никакого смысла? Ты... начал встречаться с Лавандой, а я... я пошла на вечеринку с Кормаком, - в горле появился комок.

Она не понимала, почему так случилось. Почему она в него... нет, нет, почему она ему симпатизирует больше, чем, скажем, Гарри? Почему ей нравится именно он - это чудо в перьях, вечно улыбающееся и смеющееся, немного бестолковое, но... такое милое? Почему он нравится ее даже сейчас, после этой ужасной истории с Лавандой?

- Гермиона, ты ведь знаешь, почему так случилось. Если бы Джинни не разивала свой большой рот, когда не надо, мы могли бы...

- Лучше не думать о том, что могло бы быть. Я повторяю твои слова, Рон, ничего более. Ну, я пошла. Холодно. И поздно. А ты, если хочешь, оставайся тут.

- Нет, Гермиона. Подожди, я еще не закончил.

Он схватил ее за запястье до того, как она сделал хоть один шаг. Гермиона не сопротивлялась - ей было интересно, что хочет сказать ей Рон. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

- Ты ведь хочешь знать, почему я делал все эти идиотские вещи?

Она посмотрела на руку Рона, держащую ее руку и кивнула.

Он глубоко вздохнул прежде чем начать говорить.

- На четвертом курсе... - выдохнул он, - когда я увидел тебя на Святочном Балу с Крамом... я обезумел. Если честно, до недавнего времени я не знал, почему. После Бала каждый раз, когда я представлял или даже думал о том, что ты проводишь с кем-то время... - он не закончил предложение, надеясь, что Гермиона его поймет, - Я не мог этого вынести, это было как нож, который постоянно впивается тебе в спину, когда думаешь об этом...

Гермиона не отводила взгляда. Было в его глазах что-то новое, чего она не замечала раньше. Может, сожаление? Она точно знала, - все, что он ей говорит - правда.

- Когда Джинни сказала, что ты целовалась с Крамом... Я был... идиотом. Наверное, тогда я разрушил все.

- О чем ты... - начала Гермиона, но Рон ее прервал.

- Только когда ты, Гермиона, только когда _ты_ была с кем-то другим, только когда _ты_ писала кому-то письма, только тогда я начинал... - Рону стоило больших усилий произнести последнее слово, - ..._ревновать_. Гермиона, я хотел сказать тебе все это, когда мы были в Норе, на свадьбе Билла и Флер, но я не решился. Я боялся, что ты не простишь меня, не поймешь, не выслушаешь... Я боялся, что ты считаешь меня тупым и... И, может быть, сейчас считаешь. - Он на секунду замолчал, что перевести дух. - Когда ты рядом... Когда ты рядом, у меня сердце стучится быстрее, чем обычно и мне кажется... - он остановился, - Я думаю... Я думаю, я тебя люблю.

Он смотрел на Гермиону; из ее карих глаз медленно потекли слезы.

- Прости, пожалуйста, не плачь, прости... я идиот, я знаю... - Рон выглядел растерянным.

Гермиона покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась:

- Нет, нет, - она прижалась к Рону и обняла его.

Она ждала этого несколько лет. Она ждала, чтобы он объяснился ей, чтобы признал свои ошибки, чтобы... чтобы сказал... чтобы признался, что любит ее. Гермиона могла лишь надеяться, лишь мечтать... Она еще сильнее прижалась к нему, а Рон запустил руку в ее непослушные каштановые волосы и чмокнул в голову.

- Амортенция, - прошептала она, - Амортенция...

- Что?.. - Рон не понимал, о чем она говорит.

- Это ты, Рон... Три запаха, которые я чувствовала... Новый пергамент, свежескошенная трава и... ты. Твой запах...

Рон тихо рассмеялся в ее волосы.

- Ты ненормальная...

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но прежде чем хоть одно слово слетело с ее губ, Рон поцеловал ее.

Они стояли, забыв обо всем на свете, а снег продолжал идти, туша костер и падая на их шапки.


End file.
